MADE FOR ME!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: AGAIN A STORY BY DSP.1 AND MY WORK IS JUST TO PUBLISH! PEEP IN TO KNOW MORE! A RAJVI FIC!


A/N : A Random & a bit childish OS based on Romantics . Requested by Innovative143CID(Sorry bccha I used diffrent couple here) ; Dedicated to My beautiful bfu & Girl wali friend/Purple Belt .. & another firend (Ur mzak OS) ..  
WARNING : Don't try to relate with anyone or anything ..RANDOME THOUGHT .

.

DV Presents..

Co-operated by Aisha/Loveukavin

*Made For Me*

TITLE SONG : Raabta by Arjit Singh

Here this starts ..

.

NIGHT TIME  
7 : 38 PM

{Rajat went for a mission for a week & returned today only , a beauro scene}

CID BEARUO  
A tall handsome chocolatly complextioned man entered with a bundle of files which were ready to submit to his Head, was in hurry,opened door with one hand or tried to open (beauro was bit empty , noone to mehow he succeed to open & at the mean time PURVI colloid with him ; all files were on floor now,in seconds they started recollecting their files but without seeing to whom they colloid and started scolding each other .

PURVI : Kya yaar, tch...kitni der se arrange kr rhi thi files..sare papers dobara se lgane pdenge ab.

With down head & irritation on face,she started picking her papers .

RAJAT : Tum nh dekh ke chal skti..itni sari files ka khyal rkhunga ya samne kon Rajdhani express ki tarah chla aa rha uska .

He was about to stand & first time in this moment noticed that itz PURVI but she was still busy in picking papers .

RAJAT with smile : Purvi..Hi yaar :) ..itz you? Sorry I thought itz someone else (laughed a bit) .

Purvi raised her head with happiness after hearing RAJAT's voice but when seen him made serious/angry face & went out from felt this odd but didn't paid that much & went to ACP's cabin .

TIME- 9:54 PM

All employees were about to leave except some seniors & night duty went to PURVI's desk with his charming smiling & on other hand PURVI was just ready to Go

RAJAT : Purvi (with smile), chalo tumhe drop kr deta hu ..kahan akele jaogi waise bhi auto ki strike wgerh ki news suni h meine aaj .

PURVI (in mind) - huh..kuch jyada news nh sunne lge ho aajkal. Tumhe itni aasani se nh chodke wali bcchu, dekhte jao bs .

She was thinking all this but didn't replied anything .

RAJAT : Purvi? (touched elbo) ..kya soch rhi? Chal rahi ho na? (smiled)

PURVI : Hm . (Went towards the door , RAJAT was like 'hm? :-/ ise kya hua' & left the thought while struggling shoulders , left the place .

PARKING AREA  
TIME- 10:09 PM

On stairs..

RAJAT was behind her , noticing every small gestures which were yelling that your girl is angry/upset .

RAJAT : Purvi? (with soft voice)

After hearing that RAJAT is trying to start a conversation , her anger went one step up again , went forwad with fast steps . RAJAT nodded in disappointment with smile .

*CUTEST SCENE EVER , WHEN YOUR GIRL START IGNORING YOU ANGRILY*

*Hua na karein Naraz , Dil kuch tut sa jata hai .  
Hua na karein Udas , Dil kuch ruk sajata hai*

Both reached to near car , RAJAT delicately opened the door with showing way by hands . PURVI smiled secretly but didn't let it show to him . Now Both were in car , smiling a bit , RAJAT started the car turned the keys 2-3 times but...

.

.  
RAJAT : umm..PURVI? Wo..(in one go with closed eyes)...car khrab ho gyi thi sorry bhul hi gya . Hehe.. Hehe ..um :(

PURVI : hehe .. -_- bhulkkd number 1 .

RAJAT : Purvi? (took her hands & said while meeting eyes with soft voice)

PURVI felt the love in warmth of his touch and said : Hm? :)

RAJAT :Yaar...tum utar ke car ko dhkka mar skti ho kya? Koshish krta hun shayd start ho jaye,please :((

PURVI was like -_- Gadha, iska kuch nh ho skta .

PURVI : Tum mujhse dhkka lgwaoge? Huh..tum jakr lgao mein start krti hun .

RAJAT: -_- tik h...(in mind) ..dhkka lgane ko hi toh bola..abi kisiko pitna hoga toh second nh lgayegi huh..

But unfortunetly car did't started .

RAJAT : Purvi? Lgta hai ye aaj toh nahi start hone wali :(

PURVI : Hm ..isse acha toh mein auto pkd ke hi chli jati -_-

RAJAT : hm toh kis bewaqoof ne roka tha , chli jati na -_-

PURVI : Tumne hi roka tha ..bhul gye? -_-

RAJAT : Huh..khair chodo . Chalo paidal hi chlte hain , walking bi ho jayegi thodi :)

PURVI : Aur koi chara bi nh.. :( ..

TIME - 11:16 PM

In 1/2 hour RAJAT went to his home aftet dropping PURVI , both taken food ..changed & went to bed in their homes .

RAJAT'S HOME

RAJAT laid down , one hand was streight & other one was on head , he started trying to sleep & in some minutes driffed into dreamland .

PURVI'S HOME

PURVI laid down , one hand was on stomach & with other hand she was playing with her soft curls & thinking of RAJAT's childish talks & deeds as well , smiled with blush and said 'buddhu hai 1 number ka' . Sleep was far from her as RAJAT came back after so long & in route they didn't talked much.

"KEHTE HAI KHUDA NE ISS JAHAN MEIN SABHI KE LIYE ,  
KISI NA KISI KO HAI BNAYA HAR KISI KE LIYE"

PURVI picked her mobile , staired it for some seconds then put it aside & tried to sleep but again sleep was like far . She again took mobile and with a firm decision Dailed a number .

Ting Ting tring ! Ting Ting tring !

Someone picked up as "Hello?" In half sleep .

PURVI : Umm..RAJAT?

RAJAT recognized the voice ,turned fully aside ,checked time . Itz 12:45 AM ..said casually .

"Han PURVI..Kya hua sab tik na? Nahi I mean itni raat ko kaise call kiya?"

"Kyu? Nahi kr sakti kya? Tik h rkh deti hu."

She pressed the red button & laid down again . RAJAT was confused but thought to deal with her tomrrow ,he slept again .

TIME - 12:50 AM

Ting Ting tring ! Ting Ting trinkg !

"Hello?"

"umm...so gye kya?"

"Hm? ..han ..bas abhi hi soya tha." :)

"Ohh, tik h fir ..um ..tik h toh kal baat krte h fir, Good Night ."

After cutting call RAJAT again slept with smile .

"TERA MILNA HAI USS RAB KA ISHARA MANO,  
TUJHKO BNAYA MERE JAISE HI KISIKE LIYE."

TIME- 1:10 AM

PURVI went sad & soon diffred in sleep but after 5 minutes got a call .

Ring Ring! Tring ! Ring Ring

"Hello?" :) Excitedly but didn't showed much .

"Hello.. So toh nh gyi thi? Sorry disturb kr diya." :(

"Hm...mil gyi fursat aapko ? Pure 7 din bad ." -_-

"Areyy..kam me busy tha na..humara kam toh janti hi ho na? Kaise call karta?"

"Hm Hm..vo toh janti hi hun bhut ache se huh." -_-

"Acha chalo sorry." :)

"huh -_- ..what sorry , muje baat hi nh krni tumse ."

"Hmmmm..tik h..kal beauro me milte h."

Call was going , noone cut that ..but stayed silent ..

Call 1:12 ..  
Call 1:30 ..  
Call 1:35 ..

"RAJAT? ..Are you there?" :-/

No answer

"So gye kya?..hmm lgta h so gya phone katna hi bhul gya..RAJAT?"

But she heard sound like someone is pouring water in glass , this means he is not replying only but awaken.

"Rajat?..acha sorry.. :( ..(after 5 sec) ...areyy yaar..Bolo bi kuch?..I'm worried."

No answer

"Rajat?.. :( ..I LOVE YOU..please reply na at least I'm worried..you are okay na?" :(

RAJAT was enjoying this , pamering voice of his love but after sensing that she is really in tension he replied.

"I love you too." :)

"Ohh God, toh tum yhin the? -_- ..dara diya..idiot!...reply kyu nh kr rahe the?" -_-

"Reply kr deta toh lg nh rha tha aaj I love you sunne ko milega." ;)

"Han tik h.. -_- ..I went worried ki kyu reply nh kr rhe ." :(

"No yaar..I'm absolutly fine." :)

"Hmm." :)

"Aur..missed me in these days or not?" :(

"Missed you? Huh in dreams.. " -_-

"Ohh, okay." :(

"Pata h RAJAT..I was missing you in real ..2-3 times I cried too cz you was not picking my calls , I thought you are angry or something with me." :(

"Areyy re..nh yaar..aapse kyu naraz kyu hone lga mein? Hm? Tum toh janti ho na kam ko..kab time milta hai apne liye hai na?" :)

"Hm ..mere liye bi time nhi milta na tumhe?" :((

"re re aisa kyu nh PURVI..acha chalo kan nak sab pakad ke sorry ..ab toh maaf kardo." :(

"KUCH TOH HAI TUJHSE RAABTA,  
KUCH TOH HAI TUJHSE RAABTA,  
KAISE HUM JANE HUME KYA PATA.  
TU HUMSAFAR HAI ,  
FIR KYA FIKAR HAI.  
JEENE KI WAJAH YAHI HAI  
MRNA ISSI KE LIYE."

"You don't even know what I felt when you shouted on phone that day...that Why I'm irrtating you & disturbing you." :'(

"Hmm, Purvi ..I'm so sorry about it ..ek toh wo mujrim ..hath se nikl gya aur..."

"Aur upr se meine call krke aur preshan kr diya ..h na?" :'-/

"Nh Purvi..I mean to say.."

"Rehne do RAJAT..Hmm, bhut raat ho gyi h..aram kro tum ..bhut kam h tumhe kal ..Good Night."

"Areyy bu..t .."

Beep Beep ...

RAJAT (to himself) : Lagta h bhut bhari pdne wala h.. :(

Watched screen & smiled ..The screen saver is of 3 pics of PURVI which were shuffling one by one . Again called .

TIME - 1:38 AM

"Hello? Purvi?...jag rahi ho kya?" :-/

"Han jag rahi hu..but tumhe usse kya?" -_-

"Tik h toh rkhta hu fir, bye."

PURVI started feeling guilt to make him upset cz before some minutes she was feeing like he is feeling now.

*IF A GIRL IS IN LOVE , NO MATTER WHOES FAULT IS , SHE ALWAYS SAY SORRY FIRST & FEEL GUILT IF ANY OF SMALL THING HURT HER BOY*

She called him again ..

"Hello?" -_-

"Umm..so toh nh gye the?" :(

"Han..so hi rha tha."

"Kitna sote ho? :( ..2 minute baat nh kr sakte kya? Itne din bad aaye ho ...kalse bi report submission me lg jaoge..How much I missed you ." :(

"Han kr sakta hu..tumhi har samaya gussa karti rahti ho, toh mein kya kru?" :(

"Acha baba sorry." :(

"Hm...aur btao..kaisi ho?" :)

"Ekdum tik..um aur tum?" :)

"Mein bi." :) ...bs wo chot :(

"Chot? ...konsi chot? Kya hua?" :(

"Kuch nh bas hath mein thodi chot lg gyi thi, ab better h." :)

"Aram se toh koi kam hi nh hota h ldko se, herogiri krna jruri h kya hr jagah?" -_-

"Areyy ab isme herogiri kya? Picha krte krte lg gyi bs thodi si." :)

"Hm..take care." :(

"You too." :)

"Waise ek baat thi PURVI..."

"Kya baat..bolo."

"Naraz mat hona?." :-/

"Han..nh houngi..ab bolo." :-\

"MEHRBANI JATE JATE MUJHPE KAR GYA,

GUJRTA SA LAMHA EK BHAR GYA  
TERA NAZARA MILA,  
ROSHAN SITARA MILA  
TAQDEER KI KASHTIYO KO KINARA MILA ."

"PURVI...Muje na ..um .." :|

"Areyy bolo na..kya baat h?" :-\

KEHTE HAI KHUDA NE ISS JAHAN MEIN SABHI KE LIYE,  
KISI NA KISI KO HAI BNAYA HAR KISI KE LIYE.

"Mujhe na ek ldki se pyar ho gya h...Gujrat mein jab mission pe gya tab mili thi mujhe wo..bhut jyada wala pyar hua h yaar." :)

"Hmm..congratulations RAJAT." :'(

"Thank you..wo bhut hi achi h..caring ,thodi si budhu, thodi loving aur bhut jyada pyari..oh lord I just love her." :)

PURVI started replying while wiping her tears with fake smiles and laughs to make him realize that she is happy for him but when he said I LOVE YOU but for someone else , she was no more able to hide her tears & started crying on phone only .

"PURVI? ...Why you are crying yaar?..areyy..kya hua meri senti kumari? Han? Koi baat h toh btao na yaar..I'm scared now.."

No reply only crying voices were heared .

"Pari? ..tik ho tum?..btao na Purvi mein tumhara dost nh hu kya? Hm?" with loving voice

"Ho dost." :'(

"Thank god you replied ..Han fir dost hu toh btao na Pari ..why are you crying my motu hm?"

"RAJAT? If I say ..umm that ..like what you do if I say someone else loves you too ."

RAJAT was trying hard to hide his smile , but after controlling he turned serious again ..

*A GIRL IS IN HER CUTEST FORM WHEN SHE TALK TO HER BOY ABOUT HER PROBLEMS WHILE SOBBING*

"Hmmm.. (sighed deeply)... I'll only say this to that 'someone' (forced on someone) ..that mein kisi aur se bhut bhut jyada pyar krta hun ..kuch bi ho jaye Itz impossible to leave her ..I'm sorry ." :-/

PURVI turned sad but didn't cried this time as SECOND NAME of LOVE is SCARIFICE .

"Hm..I'm happy for you sir..may god give you long life with her ." :-\

"Areyy..Sir? Aaj sir kyu? Meine bola hai na..mujhe ye sir vir nh pasand ..tum toh nam le hi sakti ho na?" :)

"hm..bs aisehi."

"PURVI?" :)

"Hm?" :-/

"Toh mein use bol du na?"

"kya bol du?"

"Areyy that..um that how much I love her ..I want to spend my whole life with her only ..Sote, jagte, khate ,pite insbka time bhul gya hun but har samay bs usi ki yad rhti h aur sirf usiko yad krta hun ..but darta hu bata diya aur naraz ho gyi toh mein kya krunga?" :((

"Hmm..bol dijye..vhi better rhega..deffinetly bhut khush hogi..agar wo bhi aapse pyar krti h toh mna nh kregi." :-\ Smiled forcely

"Hai na? Mein bi yhi soch rha tha..chalo thank you PURVI tik h fir abi bol deta hun ..chalo fir baadme baat kra hu tumse..Good Night & thank you once again." :)

"Hm..Good Night RAJAT."

Both put their phone down but PURVI'S phone get down a bit late . She sighed deeply and laid down again , a salty tear dropped slipped but now now she was in dreamland .

.

.  
TIME- 04:06 AM

Ring Ring ! Tring ! Ring Ring

PURVI took phone in mid sleep and replied while clearing her veiw by smudging them .

*YOUR GIRL LOOKS BEST WHEN SHE IS WITHOUT ANY LAKME TOUCH UPS BUT WHILE SMUDGING HER EYES IN MORING*

"PURVI? ..Um sorry disturb toh nh kiya? Kuch kam tha tumse ." :(

"Boliye na? ..I'll try my best to help ..btaiye kya kam h?" :)

"Tumne bola tha na..ki usse bta du?" :-/

"Hmm, bola tha..but isme kya problme h?" :-\

"Raat bhar sochta rha bolu ki na bolu..50 bar dail kr chuka hounga uska number but cut kr deta hun ." :((

"But kyu?..kis baat ka dar?"

"Naraz ho gyi toh? Mein nhi janta she loves me or not..may be this is from myside only." :((

"Hm..smjh gyi..Dekhiye kisi bi chiz ke liye ek try toh krni hi pdti h..bina btaye kaise pta chlega she loves you or not? May be kya pata she too loves you bs bol na rhi ho..you know na girls dont show forwardness in all this ." :)

"Hm..sahi bol rhi ho..hm (after 5 sec) ..toh pkka mein bol du ? Nahi naraz hogi na?" :-/

"Han bol dijiye nh naraz hogi..All the best..hmmmm acha RAJAT mein ab sone ja rhi hu nind aa rhi h thodi der mein uthna pdega..Good night." :)

"Hm..toh mein abi bol dunga..thanks PARI ..and Good Night to you haha." :)

Both lines were cutted now..

PURVI directly went in sleep after noding in dissappointment .

TIME- 04:20 PM

.  
Ring Ring ! Tring ! Ring Ring

"Hello?" Slow & full engrossed voice in sleep .

"Purvi? Um bol du?" :-/

"Hm..bol dijiye." She turned head to otherside on pillow with closed eyes but still listening his voice .

"I LOVE YOU PURVI." :)

TERA MILNA HAI USS RAB KA ISSHARA MANO ,  
TUJHKO BNAYA MERE JAISE HI KISI KE LIYE .

"Hm..acha."

She was much in sleep but when she realized ...

"WHAT?" :O ..what you has said just now ?

"I love you." :) RAJAT smiled

"But..but ..you had said..i mean that girl?..what about that girl?..I mean.."

"Sshh...I love you PURVI & that girl was none other than you . I was talking about you only . Umm..I'm sorry for scaring you but mein thoda dar gya tha bolne se ..isliye yesab um.." :)

No answer

"PURVI? ..If you are not happy I'll ..."

He didn't completed cz he heard crying voice & that made him in panic .

"PURVI? ..I'm sorry..I'm sorry ..mujhe lag hi raha tha tumhe acha nh lgega ..fir bi ye stupid sab bol diya,..please ro mat na PURVI ..I promise dobara nh bolunga ..please chup ho jao..Purvi?..Purvi?"

He too was now getting emotinal like her , not crying but not less than crying ..

(Teary voice) ..I'm sorry Purvi..pleasse ro mat yaar, can't see you crying...ab ..ab yaar..karta hu toh karta hu pyar ..kya kru isme?..na bina btaye rha ja rha tha na bol hi pa rha tha..per PURVI your happiness is most importand thing than anything..you don't love me itz okay girl ..ab aise ro gi yaar toh..mein rota acha nh lgunga na? Please..tch..Pari yaar please ." :((

PURVI started sobbing and replied now...

"Oye..(sniffing)..chup kr..Pyar nh krti koi bat nh wale..I LOVE YOU TOO idiot...muje pta h , dunia ko pta h bs tum hi bewaqoof ho jise mission pe jake pta chla ye...bewaqoof!" -_-

"Really? Oh god..thank god...kya yaar..phle nh bta skti thi? Rote dekh kitna dar gya tha mein ..idiot!" :)

" :) "

" :-) "

"Purvi?" :)

"Hm?" :)

"Say it once again, please." :)

"What?" ;)

"Wahi jo abhi bola." :(

"Kya bola?" ;)

"That ..um" :-\

"That what?" :p ;)

"I LOVE YOU,PURVI." :)

"I LOVE YOU TOO , RAJAT." :)

KEHTE HAI KHUDA NE ISS JAHAN MEIN SABHI KE LIYE ,  
KISI NA KISI KO HAI BNAYA HAR KISI KE LIYE .  
TERA MILNA HAI USS RAB ISHARA MANO  
TUJHKO HAI BNAYA  
MERE JAISE HI KISI KE LIYE .  
SADIYO SE TARSE HAIN JAISI ZINDAGI KE LIYE  
TERI SOHBAT MEIN HAI DUYAYE UNHI KE LIYE .

.

*THE END*

.

..

..  
DV VARTALAP ( BOLE TOH NOTE BRO ;)

Thank you for reading my previous OS "A LIFE WITH PAPA" . A big responce I get , not number of rvws..but the appretiatons & pats on back , means a lot as I write only for timepass cz I have no TV here :(( . Thank you all who rvwd & read too , visitors & veiwers also & the Guests , thank you so much .

And another thank you to AISHA/LOVEUKAVIN , thanks girl - friend ;) [hehe :b ] I know itz ur exam time still sar khata hu for posting ,sorry :( ..kr dena but -_- :) . Thank you once again purple belt .  
HD Darling :* ..this is a small gift for you my smart & beautiful bfu..from yours handsome gfu :* :P hahaha..call kru? Kru kya? ;) haha chalo chodo . After bfu its for 'Another friend' & H***/bheegi billi :) , CD my small gussail bcchi ;) , Divine , Himanshi, Kashaf (who asked a OS, I hope bccha I fullfilled your desired wish , you wanted a light hearted thing . Not a writer with perfection bccha but At least I tried :)  
THANK YOU FOR READING ..

TRY TO ENJOY ..

READ & REVIEW .. if u want :)

ALL TIME OF REVIEWS ARE ALLOWDED BUT WITH LIMITS :)

*IF I hurted anyhow, I'm sorry .

.

MORAL OF OS : A girl can't be satisfy no matter you say love you or hate you , a fix dialogue you'll get YOU ARE A IDIOT TO UNDERSTAND THIS -_- huh ..hahaha .

*Sorry, don't take this moral so seriously , just wanted to give a smile to the beautiful ladies who are reading this & about boys? -_- unse muje kya mtlb hahaha sorry sorry .

THANK YOU FOR READING :)

.

D.S. Pharaz :)


End file.
